


Flashes of You

by wognil



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chaos, Dissapointing Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Personal Experience, Self Confidence Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, scatterbrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wognil/pseuds/wognil
Summary: Maybe I'm maniac and obsessive, but maybe writing these bits of memories that randomly play will get them out of my mind and finally let me be at peace.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	Flashes of You

Don't ask me why I stalked your friends to look for that date, but it's honestly a good thing to know.

I met you during a testing lockdown, perhaps prior to that the only thing I knew you as was chicken boy due to a brief appearance of you in my engineering class during Halloween, dressed as a giant chicken. I saw you once so I didn't think there was a chance of me seeing you again since I hadn't before.

Then you came to my assigned class that day, even though you weren't supposed to be there. You and all those band kids gathered around the middle of the lab like classroom and started playing Uno. I think that was the day I had decided to "dress up". Maybe not? Never the less, I had just broken up with X, and was trying to act like I wasn't hurt. Crazy to think that would soon be irrelevant. Crazier to think that I still had to do some looking back to get the date.

Uno. Right.

I'm there, sitting on this tall stool: short, uncomfortable, and self-conscious. Then I hear Sef say your name to hand her a card from the stack, which at this point makes me smile because I wanted to know your name. You were being so loud, but again, so were all your friends. What made you different?

It's my turn, the pile of cards is close to you and I say your name H. You look at me, and if you weren't lying to me, it was a look of shock that was on your face because I knew your name.

One thing led to another and since this was a few years back I can't exactly recall but I know that GATTACA was playing on the board. You and I were clicking so well, and then when we finally we touch, I lean onto you and I feel it run through my body.

That spark that's described in so many cheesy books, movies, and even serious romantic sonnets, it finally all made sense.

H you were soon to be the boy that I met on a random day, who could make me laugh, who was so sweet and shy and who I didn't know could have so much depth to himself.

God I was in pure bliss in that moment. I had just met you, but yet it felt like we both knew and understood this was different, no matter how new it was or how young we were.

Then you left for band competition. You and all your loud friends left and then I was so empty yet so full.

I wish you could help me put things in order, you're so much better at remembering than I am, but I guess this is my story to tell.

This was about 3 years? Heading towards four. Things come to me here and there and I want to be chronological but who knows, really it doesn't matter, it can be arranged later, it's not like the past is going to change any time soon.

How are you? Will you see this? I hope not. I'm trying to figure myself out H, even now, it's pathetic but let me have this okay? It's not like you haven't done anything like this. I wouldn't know really but just let me have this.


End file.
